


Slime Rape

by number5



Category: rape - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 21:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10522278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number5/pseuds/number5
Summary: You make Slime and it rapes you





	

How were you supposed to know that too much borax would make a monster? All you were doing was making some purple slime, when your hand moves and a pound of borax falls. "Crap." You ended up trashing it and going to bed. 

About 3 AM something wet touches your toe, waking you up. Nothing. You roll over and club back under the blankets. Something began to wrap around your leg. His couldn't be your imagination, too real. You feel scared no, trying to kick and fight. You had your own apartment and no neighbors. Great. You reached for your phone but the beast grabbed it and threw it. You'd always been very busty, no bras fitting you so you made custom orders. You didn't sleep in bras, since it seemed like your breasts got bigger every night, even with your virginity. You regretted it now as it tore the button nightshirt off your body. Your breasts jiggle with its force. Another tentacle rips your pants off, tearing your panties as well. You blushed madly. Exposed, to a monster ready to take your innocence. Some tentacles had little feeler things on them, they rubbed your nipples before latching on. For some reason, milk was produced. It was getting off on your body, using it. Another tentacle came and started to work on your other breast. It stopped before rubbing your clitoris. You moaned as it began to make its way to your vagina. A sharp thrust in and.... pleasure. That's all you felt. You moaned. You wanted the beast in you. Your ass was slapped several times as you rode the pumps of the beast. One thrust inward hit your g spot, you moaned. You felt your stomach knot before you came into the beast. It came out. Already? It shot lube into your vagina before squirting load after load of cum, lots of eggs being implanted into you. Your cum mixed with the beasts and the eggs came back out, fertilized. But you couldn't stay here. The beast wrapped you up with the eggs and took you to a pit, where you gave birth to 80 tentacle beasts. Yay???


End file.
